


A different birthday

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday One-Shot, Fluff, HERE I AM, I suck at tagging, M/M, Otayuri if you squint, Yurio has a heart, a bit sad in the beginning but that's it, actually i said i wasn't going to write this one shot specifically, also I will refer to Yurio as Yuri here, but here i am, i guess, i promised myself I wouldn't write yoi fics but yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Now that Yuuri is in Viktor's life, Viktor won't have to spend his birthday alone.





	

Ever since Viktor was 15, he spend his birthdays in the same way, with very small differences from year to year.

In the morning he would go to practice. No one was there, it was Christmas after all and everyone was with their families.

When he asked for the key to the ice rink Yakov gave him a weird look and asked him why wasn't he spending his Christmas, and birthday at home, but he gave in eventually when he realized that Viktor really didn't want to answer that question.

Viktor thanked him, a smile on his face as he left and returned home.

After practice, Viktor would swing by the only shop that was open on Christmas and buy a cake. After all, there isn't a birthday without a cake.

In the beginning it was a cake, at the very least, because as the years passed by Viktor's enthusiasm, if that's what it could be called, was dying out and so was his will to be remembered how alone he was by a tasteless shop bought cake that was too large for one person. So by the time he was 27 he was just buying a cupcake.

Those were disgusting aswell, but Viktor definitely preferred them over the cake.

He would also buy a candle, which he would put on top of the cake and light it up, singing a happy birthday song to himself before blowing it up.

That was in the beginning at least. As years passed the urge to just burst into tears grew and he couldn't stomach the sound of his own voice. "Happy birthday to me." He would mutter before blowing out the candle and closing his eyes.

After a few seconds he would shake his head, he needed to snap out of it, and he would start petting Makkachin, who was laying on his lap.

Viktor didn't know whether or not Makkachin knew why he was so sad, but he didnt even care if he was honest. It was better if it didn't, and Viktor was pretty sure that Makkachin didn't. Especially since if he thought about it, it was rude of him to say that he was alone when Makkachin was there.

But the dog couldn't wish him a happy birthday, despite how much it loved Viktor. But Viktor was trying to be positive by thinking that if Makkachin could talk, he would definitely wish him a happy birthday.

And Viktor would smile at that thought, a sad smile, before laying on the too-big-for-one-person couch, with Makkachin in his lap, and he would watch Christmas movies while eating his cake.

But in that year, things were gonna be different. Yuuri was there too. And Viktor couldn't wait to finally spend his birthday with someone who could talk.

That didn't mean he loved Makkachin any less, it just meant that he was human. And humans crave affection from other humans and that is perfectly normal.

Viktor woke up in that day with a huge grin on his face. He has never been this excited for his birthday before, not even when he was little. But things change, and in this case for the better.

He muttered a good morning in russian to Makkachin as he pet the dog. After Makkachin finally got off him he stretched, hearing his bones pop and he groaned. He smiled again afterwards and he turned to see if Yuuri was awake. Deep down he knew that his fiancé was awake, so it came to no surprise when he saw that the place besides him in the bed was empty.

He smiled even wider as he jumped off the bed and ran straight to the living room.

"Good morning, Yuuri!" He said as he spotted his fiancé washing the dishes. He went up to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist.

"Good morning, Viktor! And merry Christmas!" Yuuri said with a smile and Viktor chuckled.

"Merry Christmas to you too, but don't you think you forgot something?" He asked with a smirk, knowing where Yuuri was playing at.

"No, I don't think so." Yuuri said, and Viktor's face fell.

"It's not any other important day today?" Viktor asked, still hoping that Yuuri was just messing with him. He knew that Yuuri loved doing that, the little shit. But to Viktor's distress, Yuuri was serious.

"It's Sunday?" Yuuri asked, visibly confused. "What is so special about Sunday?" He continued and Viktor decided to stop trying. Yuuri forgot about his birthday and he had to get used with the thought.

"Nothing special about Sundays, just this one. We're not practicing today, that is all." Viktor said, as cheerful as he could, and he sounded pretty cheerful after years and years of pretending he was happy.

"I'll take Makkachin for a walk, is it ok?" He asked and he didn't wait for Yuuri's answer before leaving the room.

After completing his morning routine and getting dressed, he took his keys and called for Makkachin, that was sleeping on the couch. The dog perked up immediately when it heard Viktor and that made Viktor feel a bit better.

"C'mon, Makkachin, let's go for a walk!" He said as the dog followed him to the door and out of the apartment.

For a good part of the walk Viktor was silent. The streets were almost empty, very few people were out, and they were rushing towards the only open shop on Christmas to make some last minute shopping.

Viktor didn't have that problem that year. Or any other year after that, because he officially gave up on his birthday. What was the point in celebrating it when even his fiancé forgot about it? There wasn't.

There was no point in Viktor pretending to be happy to be with one year closer to death and Viktor finally realised that.

He dusted off the snow off a bench and Viktor sat down. Makkachin was running around, trying to catch snowflakes, a few steps in front of Viktor and Viktor smiled. In that moment Makkachin was the only good thing he had going on. And skating. He was good at skating.

Now that he thought about it he could very well keep his tradition of practicing on his birthday. After all, why waste a day you could use to practice? Also his chances of bursting into tears were significantly slimmer when he was on ice, because the ice was his home. The ice never let him down and it never left him alone. It was always there.

"Viktor?" A familiar voice said and when Viktor turned his head he was greeted by someone dressed in animal print. "What are you doing here?" Yuri asked and he sat next to Viktor, setting the bag he was carrying between them.

"I took Makkachin for a walk, why are you out here?" Viktor asked, puzzled as to why was Yuri out now. Didn't he have a Christmas to celebrate with his family?

"Oh, Beka will arrive in half an hour and I just realized I forgot something, so I went out to buy it." Yuri explained, beaming with happiness, something Viktor has never seen Yuri doing.

"But you're sad. Why?" Yuri asked, which shook Viktor off his thoughts. And Viktor sighed. Did he really want to say or was he gonna lie? The answer seemed fairly obvious, he was gonna snap a lie, but...

"I'm fine." Viktor said and Yuri glared at him.

"Viktor, don't lie. I couldn't care less about your feelings, so if I made the effort at least have the decency to tell me the truth." Yuri said, visibly upset by Viktor's lying. "Moron." Yuri muttered under his breath, asking himself why was he still there.

"Yuuri forgot about my birthday." Viktor blurted out, his eyes closed and after a few seconds of silence he opened his eyes to look at Yuri.

"So you're telling me that Katsudon forgot about your birthday?" Yuri asked and Viktor nodded. "Bullshit, he would never. When we were in Japan he used to have it marked on his calendar, calendar with pictures of you in it. There is no way Katsudon would forget about your birthday!" Yuri said and Viktor just stood there, speechless.

"Well? Do you have anything to say? Or are you gonna stop sulking, get your shit togheter and go home and have fun with your fiancé on your birthday?" Yuri asked, after he saw that Viktor wasn't saying anything. But Viktor didn't get to answer cause his phone started ringing.

Viktor took his phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Yuuri.

"Answer the phone!" Yuri shouted and Viktor came back to his senses and answered his phone.

"Hey, Yuuri! What happened?" He said, knowing that something must've happened.

"Viktor, can you come home? I need your help." Yuuri said and Viktor wondered what Yuuri might need help with, meanwhile Yuri, who leaned close to Viktor to listen the call, smirked.

"Sure. I'll get going right away." Viktor said, deciding that he'll see for himself at home.

"Great, but can you hurry? It's quite urgent." Yuuri said and he hung up.

"What are you waiting for? Go! Katsudon is waiting for you!" Yuri said with a smile and Viktor muttered a right before standing up.

"Thanks for listening to me, Yurio. And merry Christmas! And a merry Christmas to your grandfather and to Otabek aswell!" Viktor said with a charming smile, at which Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too! And to Katsudon too!" Yuri said, his words geniune and Viktor smile changed, now being much closer to a real one.

But he remembered that Yuuri needed him so he waved a goodbye at Yuri and he started running.

"Makkachin, let's go!" He shouted and the dog started following him until he reached his apartment. He opened the door, pushing it shut after he and Makkachin entered the house and he stood in the middle of the living room, looking at Yuuri.

His fiancé was leaning against the counter from the kitchen, a smile on his face, and a cake in front of him with no more and no less than 28 candles lit on it. On the cake Viktor could read "С днём рождения, Виктор!(Happy birthday, Viktor!)" and Viktor couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yuuri..." He breathed out and Yuuri chuckled.

"Happy birthday!" He said simply as he walked up to Viktor and kissed Viktor's cheek.

"You remembered." Viktor muttered and Yuuri started combing Viktor's hair back in its place with his fingers.

"Of course I did. Now you should blow your candles or I'll have to light them back on." Yuuri said with a smile and Viktor smiled widely as he nodded.

"Right." He said and he walked up to the cake and closed his eyes before blowing air at the candles. He understood that he blew all the candles from Yuuri's happy clapping and he kept smiling. He just couldn't stop smiling even if he wanted, good thing he didn't want to.

"What did you wish for?" Yuuri asked him and Viktor chuckled.

"If I tell you it won't come true, and I really want this one to come true." Viktor said after he hugged Yuuri.

"Oh, right." Yuuri whispered in Viktor's ear and hugging him back. Viktor exhaled deeply and he let himself melt into Yuuri's embrace. And in that moment everything was perfect.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Today it's Christmas and I thought that everyone will want to be with their families. But I asked everyone to come over on the 27th to celebrate your birthday. Is it ok?" Yuuri asked, after he broke his and Viktor's embrace and Viktor could barely contain his happiness.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Yuuri! You did more than I could ever ask for and I don't know how I could ever properly thank you!" Viktor said and he was entirely honest. This was by far his best birthday and just the thought that he was gonna see everyone he cares about in just 2 days made him so happy.

"Oh...I'm glad you're happy, but I'm sure you had better birthdays..." Yuuri said but Viktor cut him off.

"You'd be surprised then, but my birthdays were always awful."

"Oh...Well, you seemed a bit down earlier. I hope I didn't upset you, I was just trying to make you a surprise. So I'm sorry if I upset you." Yuuri apologised and Viktor kissed Yuuri's forehead.

"You have nothing to apologise for. And, yes, I was a bit sad because my fiancé forgot about my birthday, but it turns out that Yurio was right and that you remembered after all."

"You met with Yurio? Isn't he supposed to be home?" Yuuri asked and Viktor was so glad that Yuuri asked that. He was dying to tell him about his discussion with Yurio.

"Yes, yes he is, but turns out he needed to buy something. Otabek was coming and he wanted everything to be perfect." Viktor beamed as Yuuri spun around on his heels and put out two plates.

"So Otabek is spending his Christmas with Yurio? How does Yurio feel about it?" Yuuri asked as he started cutting the cake.

"Oh, Yurio is thrilled. He was beaming when he told me about it." Viktor said as he sat on one of the chairs from in front of the counter.

"Yurio was beaming? This is a true Christmas miracle! Yurio never beams!" Yuuri said as he put two pieces on cake on the plates.

"I know right, that's exactly what I thought too. He also smiled, like a geniune smile. Never seen him do that either." Viktor said and Yuuri grinned.

"I did. You were in Japan at the time. But still, that doesn't change how happy Otabek makes Yurio and that's beautiful." Yuuri said and Viktor hummed in response. He was definitely thrilled to see Yurio happy and he couldn't wait to tell Mila about his discussion with Yurio from today.

"And, after all it's still your birthday, what would you like us to do?" Yuuri asked and after Viktor gave the question a thought he figured there was nothing else he would rather do.

"How about we cuddle on the couch and watch Christmas movies. I'll translate them for you. I know them by heart by now." Viktor said and Yuuri smiled. There was no way that could turn out bad. So it was settled.

Both of them took their pieces and they sat on the couch, with Makkachin laying across their laps as they turned on the TV. And they just sat like that, eating cake and watching Christmas movies, Viktor whispering the lines in Yuuri's ear so Yuuri could understand too.

As hours passed by the two laid down on the couch, the couch finally didn't feel too big to Viktor as he was curling up close to Yuuri, Makkachin sleeping at their feet.

Yuuri fell asleep first and Viktor went over to their bedroom and took a blanket, tucking Yuuri in and cuddling him so he'll sleep comfortably. He kept watching the TV as he was mindlessly toying with Yuuri's hair, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. And eventually he fell asleep too, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Viktor! And merry Christmas to everyone else!  
> I hope you liked it, and I hope you realized that when Yurio and Viktor have that talk they are talking in Russian. Great if you did, and if you didn't, now you know!


End file.
